WoF meets the 21st century!
by PerfectlyClearly
Summary: Yeah, yeah...another spoof story... XD I can't help it. I like writing funny things. Anyways... - A story in which Starflight becomes the dragon equivalent of Steve Jobs. Some kind of AU... Watch as our favourite dragons text, play Flappy Bird, and more. - Updates should come fairly quick.
1. Chapter 1: Magic Screens

**Welcome! This isn't a troll-fic I would never write one of those...*shudders***

 _ **But,**_ **this does contain a high concentration of...spoof/crazy.**

 **Basically it's about Pyhrria with tech and stuff...let's see where this goes. It's also some kind of AU where no prophecy stuff happens.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***I do not own WoF or anything trademarked or copyrighted***

 **TTTTTTTTTT**

 **Proluge**

"OH THREE MOONS EVERYONE! I'VE FINALLY DONE SOMETHING AMAZING! BEHOLD THE...MAGIC SCREEN!" Starflight literally ran blindly around Jade Mountain, waving a shiny, flat pad in the air and bumping into walls. The students crowded around to see what the NightWing had created. Oohs and Aahs were uttered, and Starflight took a moment to bask in the praise, even though no one but Starflght knew what the Magic Screen did.

"MOVE, MOVE! What is all this commotion! Starflight, what is going on?" Tsunami pushed her way through the waves of dragonets, Sunny, Clay, Webs and Fatespeaker behind her.

Clay reached for the flat screen. "What _is_ that? It's not edible, right?" Starflight jerked it away. "Careful, this is my precious baby." Starflight stroked it softly, and Fatespeaker huffed. She didn't take a liking to this strange black pad. It was distracting him.

More questions followed, until Tsunami roared. "STUDENTS, BACK TO CLASSES. WEBS, GIVE THEM SOME BORING LESSON. GO!"

Webs ushered all the dragonets to the prey centre for a group history quiz.

Tsunami clapped her talons. "Well, now that that's done, Starflight?" She tapped the blind dragon and tapped the Magic Screen.

/

"Blah, Blah, Blah, it's got everything you could ever ask for." Starflight ended a lecture on Magic Screens. Clay cocked his head. "Is it animus?" Starflight shook his head. "No. It's SCIENCE!" Clay nodded, not really understanding. Clay had another question. "How can you use it?", he asked and Starflight replied, "I have a special mind projector edition that allows me to see it though my mind."

"Wow!" Fatespeaker marveled at his intelligence.

Then Sunny had a bright idea. "Why don't we mass-produce it and give it to all of Pyhirra?"

Everyone nodded. Starflight rubbed his talons together. "I'll get right to it."

/

The next day, everyone got their very own Magic Screen, complete with an instructions scroll.

School was dismissed so everyone could text, Insta-Dragon, Fang-Chat, Me-Tube, as well as Face-scroll, Stream and Game happily.

Pyhirra had entered the 21st century.

 **Well then...**

 **Next chapter, the dragons start Text Messaging!**

 **Magically, Clearly.**


	2. Chapter 2: FFn

**In which everyone...discovers FFn! *Le Gasp***

 **I know I said texting was next, but I had a better idea.**

 **Welcome back to the 21st century, my crazy readers!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

Starflight had opened up a whole new world for Pyhirra. Face-Scroll, Insta-Dragon, Snap-Fang, Me-Tube and more were providing endless entertainment. But the world of Magic Screens held surprises, too.

"Fanfiction-dot-net. Wonder what it could be?" Sunny stared at a new website she had come across while surfing the Internet for Me-Tube videos. She clicked on it, and gasped.

/

She sent out a group message to all her friends, which was practically half of Pyhirra.

'Click this link and be amazed!'

/

Peril sat with her _special_ fire-proof Magic Screen, scrolling through FFn. "Wow, people ship me and Clay! I knew we were destined to become canon again!" She hugged the Magic Screen with glee, and looked for more stories of her OTPs.

/

Glory snorted at the hilarious truth or dares. _Deathbringer has got to see these!_ She giggled maniacally and replied to Sunny.

'Lolz, great stuff on here.'

"Deathbringer! Everyone views you as a kick-butt assassin!" _Not._ Glory called to her boyfriend, luring him to the ROFL-worthy dares he was forced to do. Glory silently thanked Starflight for the gift of Magic Screens.

/

The Jade Winglet read every single fanfiction about them, especially the Winter-Watcher ones. "I have found an OTP!" Kinkajou could finally be at peace.

/

Starflight was appalled at the web-war between his love triangle. When he'd created Magic Screens, he had no idea the scavengers already had thier own! Starflight found himself lost in thoughts as he watched people argue over which dragon he should love. The NightWing congratulated himself on such a major accomplishment.

"I'm finally a ladies' man." He put on his cool, pixelated black glasses overtop of his blindfold and basked in his epicness.

/

Blaze was in heaven. Her life was soooo much better with the Magic Screen. Their were even fan-fictions about her! "I knew I was destined to be the most popular!" She flipped her imaginary hair and took a selfie to celebrate.

/

Many, many random dragons marvelled at the thought of stories about them.

/

Soon, social media was over flowing with raves about FFn. But FFn was just a passing trend for Pyhirra, beause something else was coming. Something more sinister than Nyan-Wing 24hour version.

It has much fun. Very hilarious. Wow.

The Rise of the Memes was coming.

 **Annd...Thats a wrap.**

 **Next up, Meme Overload!**

 **Leave a review! Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Meme-y, Clearly**


	3. Chapter 3: Memes

**Well, this is officially the craziest story I've ever written...**

 **Welcome back to the madness!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

As you know, the Magic Screens were sent out to everyone, including dead dragons.

Palm was able to Snout-Time with Smolder, thanks to Starflight's inexplicable science magic, Kestral and Dune could text with Webs, even Carnelian friended the entire Jade Winglet on Face-Scroll.

But, the Magic Screens went out to _everybody._

So Blister, Morrowseer, Scarlet, Burn, a whole bunch of other evil dragons and even a secret dragon who isn't really dead got one.

/

 _Evil_Princess has joined the chat._

 _Thrilling57 has joined the chat._

 _Handsomely_Evil has joined the chat._

 _BurnItUp has joined the chat._

/

E_P: Haha, we can plot evil things on these! Lolz

T57: This will be thrilling!

H_E: I have a suggestion...

E_P: Tell me! I must exctact my revenge.

BIU: Can we violently MURDER THEM WITH FLAMING ROCKS?!

H_E: Oh my moons...NO! We have to use these contraptions against them...duh!

T57: Thrilling! How do you sound so smart over MS-message?

E_P: It's so devilishly handsome...Lolz

H_E: Why, thank you. Now, just sit back and let me do the work.

BIU: Please please please can it be violent? }:)

H_E: One word. Memes.

T57: Isn't that a scavenger thing? Thrilling!

/

Clay had just turned his Magic Screen on to find some cooking recipes, when a disturbing face popped up and 'Trolololololol' started blaring. "What in three moons!?" The picture stared back. Another voice message popped up. "You mad bro?".

More troll faces appeared, and Clay was seriously concerned. _These scavengers must have very low IQ..._

/

Icicle was reclining in her prison cell with her Magic Screen, updating her Snap-Fang account, when her M-mail opened up. Her inbox was filled with pictures of a weird canine creature, and they looked a little like this.

 _Wow. Much meme. Much prank. Very spam. Wow. Much funny. Much spam. Very evil. Wow. Very prank._

Icicle banged her pad in disgust. "Who did this!? I demand a refund!" The guard lazily replied, "It was free, ma'am."

/

H_E: Lol, bet they never saw that coming.

E_P: Rofl, good one.

T57: These memes are strange...yet thrilling.

BIU: THERE WAS NO VIOLENCE.

 _Stalker has joined the chat._

S: But there is so much more we can do...

/

Starflight had been receiving complaints all day from dragons that reported, 'Attacked By Memes.' Now he had to put his Netfire-watching on hold and figure out a solution.

After he had successfully blocked any more spam or meme overloads, Starflight needed to win back his fame for producing a flawless machine.

Starflight jumped up from his seat. "I've got it! We have to add apps!"

Fatespeaker, who was now very smart from watching Me-Tube, poked her head in. "Should I program them into the Magic Screens?" Starflight nodded, and resumed his Netfire binge-watching.

/

S: Beware...

/

 **Da da daaaaa!**

 **Well, hope you liked that...whatever it was.**

 **Do you know who S is? Are Blister(E_P), Scarlet(T57), Morrowseer,(H_E) and the others really plotting revenge across MS-message?**

 **Wait and see!**

 **Tech-ly, Clearly.**


	4. Chapter 4: Game-Off

**...I can't even say anything about this anymore...**

 **Welcome back to the 21st century. Keep your sanity close at all times.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

So, after the 'Mass Meme Attack' came to pass, Starflight released the gaming function. As always, it was a hit! Flappy Wing, Mineclaw, Angry Cows, Clash of Claws and more addictive games became the 'In' thing.

But of course, it was more than just entertainment, because everything in life is a competition, right?

/

"HaHA! 84!" Glory pumped her talon in the air, and Deathbringer snorted. "117.", he cooly replied, causing Glory to turn dark red. "I'll beat you yet!" She furiously tapped away on Flappy Wing. Why was this stupid game so addicting? She watched as the little orange dragon flapped into one of the poles, and the Magic Screen beeped. "Game over."

Deathbringer patted her arm. "Don't worry, not everyone is destined for being MLG Pro." Glory looked up, fuming. "I'm the QUEEN! I'm always MLG!" Deathbringer cracked a smile and pulled out some MLG hats, courtesy of Starflight. They smiled at each other and went back to rapidly tapping.

/

Umber quietly sat in his cave, playing MineClaw with Carnelian (who could connect to the Internet from dragon heaven) , and Turtle. They were creating the worlds' largest sand castle, complete with a working drawbridge, tapestries, grand chandeliers, even a hot tub.

Umber hummed to himself as he placed a final block down, finishing the structure. The pixelated figures of him and his clawmates stepped back to admire their work. Carnelian shot a fireball into the sky to celebrate.

But the fireball hit the castle and it exploded.

So they built a tiki hut instead.

/

As the Magic Screens grew more popular, so did the love for gaming. Little competitions were held between friends, bigger competitions were held in towns. But Pyhirra craved more. So naturally, Starflight, being the genius businessdragon he was, came up with a wonderful idea. He got a wonderful, amazing idea.

Over Flype, where you could video-chat with lots of dragons, Starflight consulted the queens.

"I'm planning on holding a world-wide gaming competition, and I need your permission. I'll MS-mail you all the details."

Glory gave all her support, as did Ruby and Thorn. Coral did as well, but Moorhen and Glacier were a little reluctant. _Old geezers..._

 _/_

All the participants were ushered into large building, like a stadium, on the Diamond Spray Delta. Everyone was split into groups. One group for each tribe. They would compete with the other members of their tribe, and then the winners would face-off against the other champions.

"The first competition will be Flappy Wing. Who can rack up the highest score?" Fatespeaker roused the crowd, and continued. "You can begin in 10...9...8"

The participants readied themselves, flexing their talons, practicing their reflexes, and getting short pep-talks. It was kind of hilarious, watching everyone get so riled up over Magic Screens, but hey, who cares?

"3...2...1!" The sound of clicking, clacking and agonized wails filled the stadium.

Most of the MudWings were already out, except for Sora, Umber and Clay.

Most of the NightWings were doing well, but Fierceteeth sat to the side, grumbling about losing. Secretkeeper was out too.

The RainWings weren't doing to well, with the exception of Kinkajou, and Mangrove. Glory sat out with an embarrassed look on her snout, and Deathbringer shot her a smug grin, while simultaneously tapping away.

In the SkyWing area, Peril was doing great with her special-made fireproof Magic Screen, and little Prince Cliff was still in too.

The SeaWings still had most of their participants in, with the exception of Riptide and Coral, which was unfortunate, as they immediately began fighting. Well, more like Coral fuming over the texts Riptide had sent Tsunami.

The IceWings were already done, with Lynx taking the win.

The SandWings had also already determined their winner. Smolder.

/

The Flappy Wing tournament was soon finished, with Deathbringer, Smolder, Sora, Cliff, Kinkajou, Lynx and Anenome winning for their respective tribes. Cliff won overall, and the SkyWings roared in pride.

/

The next, and final challenge was a MineClaw challenge. All the tribes would compete to see who could build the best monument, in one hour. The judge would be a mysterious presence Starflight had encountered some random day.

The IceWings made a replica of the Gift of Light, and it took the mysterious presence's breath away. (Let's just call he/she MP, okay?) The voice warbled a comment. "Beautiful, very smooth and sophisticated." The IceWings grinned.

MP moved onto the SeaWings. They had created the Ruins of the Summer Palace, underwater. MP smiled, though no one could see it. Another comment floated from their mouth. "Original, creative, and nostalgic."

Next were the MudWings, who had built a mini version of their kingdom. MP marvelled at the detail. "Wow. Detailed and very realistic...for a monument made out of pixels." MP chuckled softly and moved onto the RainWings.

The RainWings had made a large, multicoloured flower, and it was pretty stunning. MP had some praise. "It has depth, and bright, vibrant colours. It's also quite pretty."

MP checked out the SkyWing monument. It was a large bonfire, giving off a warm vibe. MP thought it was also quite original. "Great use of space, and stunning to look at!"

The NightWings had created a giant scroll, complete with a red ribbon around the middle. It had a weathered look about it, and MP nodded. "It has a realistic flare, and is detailed."

Lastly, but not least, MP moved to the SandWings. A life-size Eye of Onyx was their creation. "Mm. A personal, historical touch, and masterfully crafted."

The dragons of Pyhirra waited nervously to see who would win.

"I declare the...ICEWINGS AS WINNER, with MudWings in second, and RainWings in third." Everyone cheered, and went home to bask in the glory of winning, or watch Netfire.

/

Starflight smiled. "Another achievemen! The first ever gaming competition!"

/

Deep in some random dark abyss, evil dragons waited.

 **Well, hope you liked! R and R!**

 **Tiredly, Clearly.**


End file.
